1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a closure fastening device and, more particularly, to a latch that prevents unwanted opening of the closure it fastens.
2. Background Art
Latching systems are used every day to secure many different types of closures, including doors, windows, cabinets, and closets. Latches vary in complexity of operation and the ease with which they are installed. Certain types of latches utilize intricate components and premium materials for use with fine furniture, while others are designed to withstand daily use in an outdoor environment. Similarly, the nature of the closure to which the latch is applied often determines which type of closure will be used. If the latch is being installed on a shed or outdoor storage container, the latch should be simple to use, inexpensive, and durable enough to endure everyday use in harsh weather. There are many types of latches designed for such an application, yet all have failed to offer single-handed operability, simple construction and easy installation, while having the capability to maintain closure in a vibration-prone environment such as the outdoors.
One attempted solution is the mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,546,175. A door is kept shut by this device which includes a pivot plate rotating about stud, and several brackets attached to the door and door frame to retain the pivot plate in the locked position. This assembly is not easily operated with a single hand and it only remains locked using a separate locking device such as a padlock.
Another attempted solution is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,542,468. This device includes a moveable bolt mounted to a bolt support, which assembly is then fastened to a door frame. To operate the device, the bolt is either rotated upwardly relative to its support to clear the door, or moved into the path of the door to prevent the door from opening. The assembly is bulky, which may present problems in intricate applications, as may the complexity with which the device is fastened to a door frame. For instance, if there is inadequate spacing between the door and its frame, the frame may require modification to properly fit the device, which wraps around the door frame.
There is still a need for a latch that will not release by itself, or require a complicated, potentially costly, and time consuming installation.